mcnuttyspacerpgfandomcom-20200213-history
Deck of Power
The Deck of Power is a mystical deck of cards held by an individual of unknown origin. All who have drawn from the deck describe him as having piercing, almost cat-like yellow eyes and a loud, almost squeaky voice. The Owner as he is called draws in potential drawers with the promise of fortune, fame or their greatest desire, but leaves out the fact that these is an equal chance of Poverty, death or worse. Players draw from the deck, and the card they draw determines their fate. The effects of the card happen immediately, and regardless of what happens to the person who drew the card, the card returns to the deck, giving the next person a chance to draw that same card. NOTE: Use a Tarot Deck to have players draw the cards. It can be shuffled in between draws, giving multiple people the chance to get the same fate. CARDS: The Fool – The Character loses an item from their inventory and is forced to draw another card from the deck. The Magician – The Characters reality is changed to allow them to avoid the next occurrence if so desired. The High Priestess – The Character is imprisoned without bail in Kyln Prison. They lose all gear and their only way out is to either plan a prison break or get the rest of the group to save them. The rest of the group does not know that they have been transported to the Kyln Prison. The Empress – The Character is given control of a powerful organization, but must deal with a permanent business rival who is constantly trying to undermine them. The Emperor – The Character becomes a major power in the Universe, gaining a small following of worshipers/ servants. The downside is having to deal with the constant threats and attempts to usurp them. The Hierophant – A powerful force in the universe is attracted to the Character who draws this card. They are told who it is, but not where they are and what they want to do with them, but are told fortune is in their future. The Lovers – The Character flips a coin. If Heads, the Character comes immediately face-to-face with their one true love. If Tails, they are shown an image of their now worst enemy, who is also shown an image of them and told that they must kill the player. The Chariot – A powerful warrior appears before the player, pledging their allegiance to them so long as they live. Justice – The Characters alignment is randomly changed. The Hermit – The Character is instantly forced from the spot and lands on a random planet. They are stripped of all items they own and have no way to contact the group. The rest of the group may inquire as to where said Character is sent, but will only be given vague clues as to their location. The player sent to the planet will be given a space suit allowing them to breath if they are unable to breath on said planet. Wheel of Fortune – The Character gains significant wealth. The value is a D100 role where the result is at least 50 or better times 1000. Strength – The Character gains a powerful new weapon. This weapon is not a gun or a normal weapon of any kind. It is a one-time use weapon that is a guaranteed instant kill. The Hanged Man – The Character is given a ship capable of interplanetary travel. Death – This card does not kill the Character, but instead sends their mind and soul to another dimension, leaving their body catatonic and unresponsive. They are still alive, but must battle with an interdimensional super being to return to normality. Temperance – The Character cannot gain more than 20,000,000 credits. The Devil – The Character in question must defeat a powerful Warrior alone. The Tower – The Character is given a permanent +2 bonus to Knowledge/ Influence and is given a Space Station of their own. They are allowed to sell the space station if they wish. The Star – The Character increases a skill of their choice by +2. The Moon – The Character is given a number of wishes based on a D4 roll. All wishes will come true. The Sun – The Character gains a beneficial item of power. Judgement – The Character either loses all their possessions instantly or can draw two more cards. The World – The Character gains an answer to solve any single problem or answer fully any question upon request.